P-selectin(CD62P, GMP-140, PADGEM, LECAM-3) is a 140 kDa calcium-dependent carbohydrate-binding protein that is expressed on the surfaces of activated platelets and endothelium in response to thrombin and other agonists (McEver et al., J Biol Chem 270:11025 (1995); Varki, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 91:7390 (1994); Springer T A, Annu Rev Physiol 57:827 (1995)). In both cell types, P-selectin is stored in secretory granules, i.e. α-granules in platelets and Weibel-Palade bodies in endothelial cells (McEver et al., J Clin Invest 84:92 (1984)). It is a type I transmembrane glycoprotein which is composed of an NH2-terminal lectin domain, followed by an EGF-like domain, nine short consensus repeats with homology to complement regulatory proteins, a transmembrane domain, and a short cytoplasmic tail (Johnston et al., Cell 56:1033 (1989)). The structure of P-selectin is similar to the other two members of the selectin family, E- and L-selectin, which are either expressed on cytokine-activated endothelial cells (E-selectin) or constitutively expressed on most classes of leukocytes (L-selectin).
All selectins are known to bind with low affinity to small sialylated, fucosylated oligosaccharides such as sialyl Lewis x (sLex; Foxall et al., J Cell Biol 117:895 (1992); Varki, Curr Opin Cell Biol 257:257 (1992)). P- and L-selectin, but not E-selectin, also bind to particular sulfated carbohydrates, such as heparin sulfate (for review, see McEver and Cummings, J Clin Invest 100:S97 (1997)). High affinity ligands for P-selectin are mucin-like glycoproteins (McEver et al., J Biol Chem 270:1 1025 (1995)), which consist of a polypeptide backbone with clusters of sialylated O-glycans. One sialomucin ligand to which P-selectin binds preferentially is P-selectin Glycoprotein ligand-1 (PSGL-1, CD162), which is normally expressed as a homodimer with two disulfide-linked subunits with relative molecular masses of approximately 120 kDa by circulating leukocytes. The binding site of P-selectin is localized to the extreme NH2-terminal part of PSGL-1. Through its binding to its ligands, P-selectin mediates rolling of the leukocytes on activated platelets and endothelial cells. The rolling process effectively reduces the velocity of leukocyte movement, which is a prerequisite for firm adhesion and subsequent transmigration of leukocytes into the subendothelium but also for the accumulation of leukocytes in thrombi.
Studies using P-selectin deficient mice and P-selectin-specific blocking antibodies have shown that P-selectin participates in the pathophysiology of numerous acute and chronic inflammatory diseases including ischemia/reperfusion injury (Winn et al., J Clin Invest 92:2042 (1993); Massberg et al., Blood 92:507 (1998)). In addition, there is a clear contribution of P-selectin in cardiovascular diseases that have an inflammatory component such as atherosclerosis (Collins et al., J Exp Med 191: 189 (2000); Johnson et al., J Clin Invest 99:1037 (1997)), restenosis (Manka et al., Circulation 103: 1000 (2001); Bienvenu et al., Circulation 103:1128 (2001)) and thrombosis (Kumar et al., Circulation 99:1363 (1999); Andre et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 97:13835 (2000); Blann et al., Br. J. Haematol 108:191 (2000); Myers et al., Thromb Haemostasis 85: 423 (2001). Evidently, inhibition of P-selectin function would be effective as a therapy in various diseases involving leukocyte adherence to vascular endothelium or platelets (see e.g. WO 93/06863).
Antibodies against P-selectin have been described in the state of the art and investigated for their anti-inflammatory and anti-thrombotic effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,399 and WO 93/06863 describe mouse monoclonal antibodies against P-selectin reactive with activated platelets. Geng J. G. et al (J. Biol. Chem., 266 (1991) 22313-22318) describe mouse monoclonal antibodies binding to P-selectin amino acid (aa) fragment aa 60-75 (Cys to Glu, counting according to Swiss-Prot sequence P16109 which includes the signal sequence. WO 93/21956 refers to mouse monoclonal antibodies against P-selectin and humanized antibodies of IgG1 subclass competing with a defined antibody, binding in the presence of P-selectin fragment aa 60-75) and in the absence of calcium ions. None of the mentioned mouse monoclonal antibodies against human P-selectin is useful for the treatment of human patients. A humanized antibody against P-selectin of human IgG1 subclass mentioned in WO 93/21956 is in pre-clinical development.